Drabbles de couples improbables
by Alie-yaoi
Summary: Le titre en dit long, ce sont des couples jamais vu, et encore moins, sur lesquels ont à fantasmer. Pur délire à 100%  Les gens sérieux ne pas lire ;
1. Couple 1

**Auteur : **Alie-Yaoi

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, je fait juste joujoux avec les persos, tout est à JKR

**Rating :** K+

**Note : **Ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui va suivre, c'est sorti de ma tête après avoir lut et relut le reccueil de drabbles **_Couples Improbables_**_. _Disont que j'ai décidé de faire mes propres couples improbables.

**Couple improbable n°1 :**

- Oh, ouiiiiii, tu es un véritable étalon !

- C'est un peu normal, ma chère, je suis un centaure après tout.

Dolorès Ombrage remit ces vêtements en place et ressortit de la salle de classe de Firenze, avec pour seule idée en tête de revenir bientôt.

**Alors ? Je continue ma série ou pas ? A vous de décidez, sachez tout de même, que j'ai déjà écrit les deux prochains Drabbles, parce que oui, ce ne seront que des Drabbles ^^**

**Si cela, vous plait, j'en posterais un tout les deux jours, je ne sais pas par contre combien j'en ferais, donc... Attendez vous en à d'autre ;)**

**A bientôt !**

**Alie-Yaoi. **


	2. Couple 2

**Auteur : **Alie-Yaoi

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi, je fait juste joujoux avec les persos, tout est à JKR

**Rating :** K+

**Note : **Ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui va suivre, c'est sorti de ma tête après avoir lut et relut le reccueil de drabbles **_Couples Improbables_**_. _Disont que j'ai décidé de faire mes propres couples improbables. Ce seront aussi des drabbles.

**RAR Anonyme :**

Chachou : Merci, ta review m'as fait plaisir, je suis contente que cela t'es plut, et que tu en es rit, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

Sissi : Je ne sais pas si tu as pris le temps de lire la note en début de chapitre, j'ai dit que j'avais décider de faire MES PROPRES couples improbables, le fait qu'ils existe déjà, tant mieux ! Moi je ne les ai jamais lut !

**Couple improbable n°2 :**

- Ahhhhhh ! Ta main est une véritable merveille mon garçon.

- Merci de ce compliment mon oncle. Mais le mérite revient surtout au fait que j'ai l'habitude d'astiqué mon balai.

Harry embrassa une dernière fois son oncle, et sorti de la chambre de ses relatifs en y laissant un homme repus et heureux. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et en pensant : vivement la prochaine fois !

**Vous aimez toujours ? Oui ? Cool, j'en ai d'autres, ça tombe bien XD**

**A bientôt !**

**Alie-Yaoi.**


	3. Couple 3

**Auteur** : Alie-Yaoi

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, je fait juste joujoux avec les persos, tout est à JKR

**Rating :** K+

**Note** : Ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui va suivre, c'est sorti de ma tête après avoir lut et relut le reccueil de drabbles **_Couples Improbables_**_. _Disont que j'ai décidé de faire mes propres couples improbables. Ce sera aussi des drabbles.

**Couple improbable n°3 :**

- Je joui !

- Maître ? Désirez vous autre chose ?

- Non, cela suffirât, mais je ferais appel à toi pour me satisfaire si l'envie m'en prend, tu peux disposer.

Kreattur regarda son maître avant de s'éclipser.

Régulus quand à lui se dit que pour un Elfe de Maison, celui-ci savait très bien se servir de sa bouche.

**Encore un de fait ! Perso, je ne l'aime pas autant que les deux autres (-.-')**

**Mais bon, à vous de voir ;)**

**A bientôt.**

**Alie-Yaoi.**


	4. Couple 4

**Auteur : **Alie-Yaoi

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi, je fait juste joujoux avec les persos, tout est à JKR

**Rating :** T

**Note : **Ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui va suivre, c'est sorti de ma tête après avoir lut et relut le reccueil de drabbles **_Couples Improbables_**_. _Disont que j'ai décidé de faire mes propres couples improbables. Ce sera aussi des drabbles.

**Couple improbable n°4 :**

Il fait si froid, mais c'est si bon.

- Oh, ouiiii, encore plus fort !

Sirius se cambra pour pouvoir apprécier le vas et vient puissant du détraqueur en lui. Deux trois allez-retour en plus et il joui. Le détraqueur sorti de la cellule et Sirius se dit que quitte à passez sa vie à Azkaban autant le faire avec plaisir.

**Non on ne tue pas l'auteure sadique que je suis, moi je m'éclate à écrire ses drabbles, ça vous amuse pas de les lires ? Non ? :'(**

**M'en moque ! Je continue, je m'amuse trop :p**

**A bientôt.**

**Alie-Yaoi.**

**PS : **Je suis à la recherche d'une fic Drarry (j'en suis pas sûre à 100%), ne pouvant pas posté ma demande sur le forum, je la poste ici, avec mon new chapter ^^'

Voilà ce dont je me souviens : Harry est chez les Dursley pendant les vacances et nettoie le jardin de sa tante, il voit un buisson bouger et s'approche pour regarder de plus près, en passant sa main dans le buisson, il se fait "mordre", par la suite il commence à changer, en faite il devient un "Shadwolf". Il apprendra à contrôler ses pouvoirs dans une meute. malheureusement étant un Alpha, il ne pourra pas y resté indéfiniment...

Je me souviens de ça uniquement, est-ce que cela dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Si oui, mettez une review avec le nom de la fic ^^

Merci de votre aide.

Bisou, Alie-Yaoi.


	5. Couple 5

**Auteur :**Alie-Yaoi

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je fait juste joujoux avec les persos, tout est à JKR

**Rating :** K+

**Note :**Ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui va suivre, c'est sorti de ma tête après avoir lut et relut le reccueil de drabbles _**Couples Improbables**__. _Disont que j'ai décidé de faire mes propres couples improbables.

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau couple vous plairât, je suis désolé du retard, mais j'étais en panne sèche d'inspiration pour ce couple. J'ai les couples, mais dur de trouver une histoire ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Couple improbable n°5 :**

- Hum ! Si chaud et si doux. Je ne pensais mais que tu accepterais mon vieil ami.

Fumseck poussa un cri outragé, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas accepté ? Après tout, il est bien connu que quand le maître demande, le phénix obeit. Et Fumseck est un bon et loyal phénix.

Albus Dumbledore se rhabilla, tandis que son amant retournait sur son perchoir pour se nettoyer et enlever les tâches blanches sur son beau plumage rouge et or.

**Beurk ! Dumby à une vie sexuelle ! Je vais être malade !**

**Et vous ? Vous avez aimer ? **

**A bientôt.**

**Alie-Yaoi.**


	6. Couple 6

**Auteur : **Alie-Yaoi

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je fait juste joujoux avec les persos, tout est à JKR

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui va suivre, c'est sorti de ma tête après avoir lut et relut le reccueil de drabbles _**Couples Improbables**__. _Disont que j'ai décidé de faire mes propres couples improbables.

**Clochard-Absurde :** Merci de ta review, il est vrai que ce titre aurait très bien été avec ma fic, mais franchement est-ce que tu te voit lire une fic avec un titre pareil ? Moi pas XD

**Couple improbable n°6 :**

- Ca y est ! J'en ai attrapé un !

Une jeune femme regarda aux alentours et ne vit personne, elle put enfin se faire plaisir comme elle avait toujours voulue le faire. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et porta entre ses jambes ce qu'elle venait d'attraper et lui demanda de jouer avec elle. La chose dans ses mains se tortilla, pas pour se libéré, mais plutôt pour pouvoir faire plaisir à la personne qui l'avait attraper.

C'est bien connue, les gnomes de jardins adorent jouer avec les humains, et Ginny ne dira pas le contraire...

**Moins bien, j'ai pas eu d'idée pour celui là, et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**La suite demain normalement vue qu'elle est déjà écrite, par contre faut que j'y pense, j'ai tendance à avoir une passoire dans la tête (-_-")**

**A bientôt.**

**Alie-Yaoi.**


	7. Couple 7

**Auteur : **Alie-Yaoi

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je fait juste joujoux avec les persos, tout est à JKR

**Rating :** T

**Note : **Ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qui va suivre, c'est sorti de ma tête après avoir lut et relut le reccueil de drabbles _**Couples Improbables**__. _Disont que j'ai décidé de faire mes propres couples improbables.

**Réponse à Princesse Saeko : **Merci de tes deux reviews, j'espère que ce drabble te plaira aussi ;)

**Couple improbable n°7 :**

Ron se tortilla dans ses draps, une sensation de bien-être l'emplit entièrement, son sexe comprimé dans un fourreau bien chaud. Une sorte de couinement retenti dans la pièce éclairée par les rayons lunaire, après que Ron se soit vidé et retiré de son amant.

Ron se laissa tomber dans un sommeil bien mérité tandis que croutard qui se dit qu'il avait hâte d'être à demain pour revivre cette expérience exaltante.

**Bon alors, vous je sais pas mais moi je crois que je vais aller vomir un coup (-_-")**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire comment j'ai put écrire ce truc ! Je dois vraiment me faire soigner XD**

**Ca vous à plut ? La suite prochainement, je ne donne pas de date, je sais pas quand je la posterais.**

**A bientôt Alie.**


End file.
